New schoolNew love
by BlackButterfly0011
Summary: Title says it all. Sakura Haruno has moved many times. Until she stops at Konoha. She deciddes to stay. She finds new passion,love and a band. Will she be able to keep her love? Gaasaku
1. Chapter 1

sup pplz,this is my first highschool so zip it if its gay/lame/stupid

--sakuras home--

beep..."quiet you"  
beep..."dont make me get up"  
beep..beep..beep..bee-SMASH!!

"GODDAMN ALARMCLOCK!!"

"well..time for school..."

She got up and got in the shower. She turned it on hot and stepped in."ahh..."

She loved hot stuff..although she controls cold ice.

She stepped out and dried off. Her skin and eyes seemed to glow in any light.

She didn't wanna goo to school. She had moved many times before because of her 'ability'.

Her parents weren't there too comfort her to she just kinda moved away everytime.

--FLASHBACK-  
"MOMMMY!!DADDDY!!" Little Sakura yelled. "Mom? Dad?" She began to get worried. Her parents were usually here.

rinnnnng riiinnnngg

"Hello?"

"Yes,Sakura-sama?"

"This is Sakura speaking."

"Okay,your parents have died,you are now the leader of your clan and you must obtain ALL your riches."

"W-what? M-mom and d-dad...dead? Riches? Head of the clan?"

"Yes,Sakura-sama. You will be moving to Konoha after you gather everything. You must learn to be on your own. Never socialize UNLESS you want to have friends. NEVER cry or show emotions. As head of the clan,you must be strong. and also..learn to control Sabatha."

"Yes sir. Im coming to get my things and ill be off."

"Hai."

--END OF FLASHBACK--

Sakura is now 14 and is un-emotional as since she was 10.

Sakura put on her top with'Disturbed' in blood red letters,with blood dripping off them,on. It covered above her bellybutton.

She slid into her red and black plaid skirt,which was thigh length,and put her blood red shoes on.

She put black eyeliner and red lipstick on. Along with red eyeshadow.

She grabbed her keys to her motorcycle. It was jet black with blood red petals on it.

She revved it up a few times to wake up some neighbors.After a few rude remarks from them she snickered.

"Off to school I guess."

She passed a car with a blonde with 4 ponytails as the driver,a brunette with 2 buns as the passenger,a red-head with the kanji of love as the backseat along with a dude with a black suit,BATMAN,she decided to call him.

She took a liking to the red-head though.

She revved up her motorcycle,they turned to see the person who did that.

Sakura snickered again,leaning closer to her motorcycle to gain more speed.

Her motorcycle zoomed past their car.

She turned around and waved.

The blonde,brunette,red-head,and batman all waved back.

--school parking lott--

She saw a crowd at the parking lott. She thought she'd show off a bit. She revved her motorcycle and went 55 mph into a free space. She stopped and took her keys out.

Everyone was staring at this 'mystery' girl. She took her black and red helmet off and shook her head so her hair would fall down,out of the helmet.

Just as she did so,the car she passed pulled in.

They were getting out when batman said,"Your the one who revved up back there right?"

"..hn.." Is what Sakura said. "Nice motorcycle you got there pinky." Temari said.

"Im Temari,Kankuro and Gaara's brother. This is Kankuro a-"Batman you mean" Sakura said and smirked at kankuro.

"Hehe..if you say so. And this is Gaara."

"Hai." He said with a boring tone.

"Welcome to Konoha high school. This is the second week of school. And im guessing your the new student ehh pinkie?" KankurocoughI mean Batman said.

"hn batman." Kankruo fumed and charged at Sakura yelling,"ILL SHOW YOU BATMAN!!"

Sakura turned around and stared right into Kankuro's eyes,he noticed she didn't have the soft and warm eyes like most people,but lifeless and cold eyes like Gaara.

He threw a kunai at her and it was deflected by..ICE.

Gaara's eyes widened when the kunai came flying at him. His sand easily caught it and handed it to him. "Its ice you control?"

"Hai,and you sand?" "Hai."

The 2 stared at eachother for a while. "I have to get my schedule. See you later Gaara-kun,Temari-chan and Batman."

She walked off. Leaving the 3 blank.

She went into the office and got her schedule.  
It read:

8:15 - 10:25,Kakashi S.S,reading and Language art

10:30 - 11:35, Kurenai music

11:40 - 12:00, Orochimaru Socializating

12:00 - 12:55, Lunch

12:55 - 1:45, Free time

1:45 - 3:55, Asuma Biology and Hypnotology

She memorized it and reread it outloud."So your with Gaara and Tenten ehh pinkie?"

She looked around to see Batman standing there with Temari and Gaara.She didn't say anything.

"Look,choose a gang ok? Gaara's head of the Emo gang,Sasuke the preppy boiz,Me puppeteers, and Ino Sasuke's fanclub."

"Emo gang I suppose." Gaara's mind was racing when she said that.'oooooh someones in love Gaara!' "Am not Shukaku,I don't know her but for some reason I wonna know more about her." 'EXACTLY BOY,shes in your gang,theres only 4 people in your gang so it'll be fine. You guys can hang out and share eachothers crap!!'

"ya ya i guesss your right"

After Temari and Kankuro left,it was only Gaara and Sakura. They stood there in silence before Gaara spoke up.

"Since your in my gang,you get to hang out with me,Neji and Shikamaru.We meet at the Spire,which is in the middle of the woods beside here. Theres a trail only we know. I'll show you at free time."

"Hn" Sakura walked away with Gaara beside her.'Room 208 k Sakura?'

She saw room 208 and walked in. Everyone quieted down expecting to see Kakashi. When those two walked in a few boys cat whistled.

She ignored them,but Gaara death glared them. They immediatly stopped. Sasuke on the otherr hand didn't.

"Hey sexy,wonna join my gang? Or Ino's,I'll show you looovvveee."He stretched love alot.

"Shut it loser." She replied with a hint of annoyance. "Ooooh fiesty ehh?"

She bent down to get her bag she had dropped. She felt a hand on her back side and on instinct turned around and punched the person. "OWW" Sasuke yelled.

He got another punch from Gaara."Don't mess with my gang Sasugay."

Sakura and Gaara sat in the farthest corner in the last row near the window. Sakura got her notebook and started to draw something.

Gaara leaned over and watched her draw. She was drawing Gaara,Neji,Shikamaru and herself in a band.

She put Black Heartz on the biggest drum,which Shikamaru was playing. Neji had a guitar,black and green birds on it.

Gaara had a red guitar with a black kanji on it. Sakura had a Red guitar with black petals on it.

"Impressive drawing skills Sakura-chan." He complimented. "Thanks Gaara-kun."

Kakashi sensei walked in and sat down saying,"Class,we have a new student,please come up here and introduce yourself,tell us a little bit about your past."

Sakura walked up to the front of the room."My name is Sakura Haruno.I come from Ice Canyon,Village hidden in the Ice. My clan is wiped out because of me. I am a vessel for Sabatha,the 8 tailed ice dragon. I will kill you if you call me a monster. Thats all you need to know about me."

She sat back down with a dozen pairs of eyes staring at her. Gaara was surprised,'Ill DEFINTELY tell Temari about her'.

"Very surprising Sakura. Turn to page 312 and do questions 1-45.GO"

Everyone started to work. Sakura was done. Then a boy with black hair in a pony tail said,"Impressive Sakura,you got done a few seconds before me. No ones been able to get done to before me. My name is Shikamaru,im in Gaara's gang."

"Me too."

-  
im sorry if its LAME!! 


	2. Chapter 2

welcome to naruto high school#2

RRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGG

The bell rung as Gaara got done with his work(he was right after Sakura). "Alright class,hand in your paper and I'll see you tomorrow."

The class got up and handed their papers in. Shikamaru,Gaara and Sakura went to their next class,Kurenai music.

Shikamaru,Gaara and Sakura were there before anyone,besides a boy with brown hair,white eyes."Im Neji,Gaara's gang."

"Sakura,Gaara's gang"

"Get your favorite instrument before someone else does." Warned Neji.

"I have mine already Neji-kun."

"Alright Sakura-chan.Why don't we tune for a minute?"

"Hai." Gaara,Neji,Shikamaru and Sakura all picked an instrument.

Gaara got a guitar,red with a black kanji sign for love.

Shikamaru got a drumset,with Black Heartz on it(I know I know its wierd right!)

Neji got another guitar black with green birds on it.

They all looked to see what Sakura brung. They stared wide-eyed at her guitar. It was all black with red petals on it.

"What are you 3 looking at? Its my guitar,thats it."

"It looks awesome,lets see if the guitarist can play as good as it looks." Shikamaru said.

"Alright guys,how about...Diturbed - Prayer? I'll sing,if I suck don't say a word."

"K lets rocckk!"

They started jamming.

All their eyes were closed and Sakura was singing. They hadn't noticed a crowd had formed.

Another dream that will never come true Just to compliment your sorrow Another life that I've taken from you

A gift to add on to your pain and suffering

Another truth you can never believe Has crippled you completely

All the cries you're beginning to hear Trapped in you mind,and the sound is deafening

Let me enlighten you This is the way I pray

Living just isn't hard enough Burn me alive,inside Living my life's not hard enough Take everything away

Another nightmare about to come true Will manifest tomorrow

Another love that I've taken from you Lost in time,on the edge of suffering

Another taste of the evil I breed Will level you completely

Bring to life everything that you fear Live in the dark,and the world is threatening

Let me enlighten you

This is the way I pray

Living just isn't hard enough Burn ,me alive,inside

Living my life's not hard enough Take everything away

Return to me,return to me,return to me,turn to me,leave me no one

Turn to me,return to me,return to me,turn to me,cast aside

Return to me,return to me,return to me,turn to me,leave me no one

Return to me,return to me,return to me,turn to me,leave me no one

Living just isn't hard enough Burn ,me alive,inside

Living my life's not hard enough, They take everything from you

Living just isn't hard enough Burn me alive,inside

Living my life's not hard enough, They take everything from you

The music stoped and the crowd roared.

Scaring the ever living soul outta Gaara,Sakura,Shika,and Neji.

Kurenai was impressed with them."You guys are a great band,I'm going to sign you up for the concert on Friday." "Kurenai-sensei,we're not a band,we were just tuning." Sakura said.

"Shes bluffing,we're Black Heartz,we just didn't want anyone to find out."Gaara said winking at Sakura.

Sakura blushed and looked down to hide it."Ok.Then its settled. Before the Chuunin Exams yo ushall play atleast 5 songs."

"Hai"

"On with the lesson.Sakura come up here and play a VERY hard and VERY fast guitar solo."

"Hai." Sakura started to play such heavy metal guitar that the window broke,but she didn't stop. About 10 minutes later the solo was finished."VERY impressive Sakura. Gaara your turn."

Gaara same up and played Famous Last Words.Sakura couldn't resist and went up there too and started to play,along with Neji and Shikamaru. They played the whole song. Gaara and Sakura beside eachother,eyes closed.

Sakura opened her eyes and jumped on her favorite solo and started to REALLY rock,Gaara opened his eyes to see Sakura rocking,he smiled a true smile to her,but his face was covered by her hair,he didn't mind though.

-  
Ok,I've gotta stop here for tonight. 


End file.
